1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photosensitive materials and more particularly to photosensitive materials suitable for the production of semiconductors such as LSI. Furthermore the present invention relates most particularly to photosensitive materials suitable as photolithographic resists for the production of semiconductors utilizing such light source as ultraviolet light, deep ultraviolet light, X-ray or electron beam, etc.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, the resists for semiconductors, which have been widely used, are positive resists made by combining a novolac-type phenolic resin (hereinafter referred to as novolac resin) with a quinone diazido compound that is a photosensitive component for such light sources as g-ray (436 nm), i-ray (366 nm) and KrF excimer laser (248 nm) as well as positive resists made by combining a novolac resin with a poly-2-methylpentene-1-sulfone as a photosensitive component for X-ray or electron beam.